


The Beautiful People

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-1950s, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a tradition among the incredibly rich to help those younger and poorer members of one's community.  Now, it's Bruce Wayne's turn to do the same for his old fraternity.  Once a year, Bruce picks one member of the incoming class to be his new Robin.  This year, he's chosen Dick Grayson, a charming young man whose incredible athleticism is only matched by his reticence about his past.  Bruce is determined to draw Dick's secrets out of him, along with everything else he's got.</p>
<p>But Bruce isn't the only one who knows how to play the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beautiful People

Wayne Manor had all the modern luxuries that came with a family of old money who kept that money. Sure, some of that money had gone into the war effort, but with all the businesses the Waynes owned, they made it back nearly double by the time it was done, and what extra they had went into updating the family home. Everything was becoming electric and marbled and grand enough “to make Hearst’s home look like a shack,” or, at least, so said the papers. The most talked-about part of the new home was the heated indoor swimming pool and it was in that pool that the heir to the Wayne fortune liked to throw his most lavish parties. The parties of Bruce Wayne were something most only dreamed about, unless you happened to belong to his old fraternity.

“The only problem with your parties,” Tommy said, pausing only to take a long drink of his gin and tonic. “The trouble is, you don’t have enough girls.”

Bruce laughed. “Of course not, Tommy. This is for fraternity members only.”

“Then I’m not too sure what I’m doing here,” Clark said.

“You’re the honorary brother.”

A startlingly pretty young man walked in wearing short bright-green swimming trunks. Bruce raised his hand and hailed him over. “Well, now, I told you it’d fit! How does it feel?”

The young man smiled. “Fits like a glove. Never thought I’d need this kind of suit in winter.”

Bruce laughed. “Winter doesn’t mean anything for a Robin. Now go on! Get some use out of that thing.” He swatted Robin on the backside, shooing him toward the pool. He watched the young man dive in before settling back in his chair.

After a few moments, Clark looked over at Bruce. “So... he’s ‘Robin’?”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Oh, him? He’s a Robin. His name’s Dick Grayson. He won the Robin scholarship.”

Tommy snorted, saying something under his breath that sounded like a sarcastic repetition of “won”. Clark frowned. “What exactly is the Robin scholarship?”

“Are you asking as a reporter or as just Clark?”

Clark raised his hands in surrender. “Just curiosity.”

Tommy laughed. “That’s Bruce’s private scholarship. He picks the ‘best and brightest’ and pays for everything his pet needs.”

“He’s not my ‘pet’, he’s my companion.” Bruce picked up his glass and watched Dick swim. “He’ll be my companion for the next four years if he keeps it up.”

“You pick ‘em awfully young, Bruce,” Tommy said.

“He’s older than he looks,” Bruce said. “I think he was in the war, but he won’t talk about it. He’s a very mysterious boy. He doesn’t talk a lot about his past at all, really. It’s a shame. He has such a pretty mouth when he talks.”

“And for other things, I’d bet,” Tommy said.

Bruce shot him a look as cold as the weather outside. “That’s something you’ll never find out about, Thomas.”

Tommy met his glare evenly for a tense moment, then smiled and raised his hands. “Forget I said anything. I’m sure your companion is a saint. I won’t say another word.”

Bruce smiled and the tension evaporated immediately. “I hope he’s not quite a saint,” he said, raising his glass in a silent toast to Dick as he popped out of the water. “That would spoil all the fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've probably been watching too many Cold Cases lately, but I just needed an AU where there's some terrible scandal amidst a façade of respectability. This will probably also be my Sunset Boulevard-type AU, as well. Let's see how it goes, shall we?


End file.
